Tia
Tia (ティーエ Tīe) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the fifteen-year-old princess of Leda and the daughter of Duke Trente. She is the Shaman of Earth and therefore is able to use the Ring of Leda to transform into the holy Earth Dragon, Kranion. Because she is one of the four shamans required to resurrect Gerxel, she is being pursued by Gwenchaos. Tia holds significant importance in the storyline and is required to defeat the final boss. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Tia is a brilliant commander whose beauty is often commented on by others. She is believed to be the heroine from the White Master Morse's prophecy, who is a princess clad in gold armor destined to save the people of Leda from evil. She also bears a striking resemblance to her grandaunt, Teeta, who is the wife of Gwenchaos. It is mentioned that she and Xeno resemble each other, which hints that they are related. After her parents were slain by Gwenchaos, she was taken as a prisoner in Istoria, but later escaped with the help of Ronald. Once she was found by her vassals, she made an alliance with her betrothed, Richard, and became the leader of the Leda Alliance Army alongside him. It is mentioned that Richard's army has become much more powerful since Tia has joined it. Tia is first seen when Richard and the Leda Alliance Army are fighting to reclaim his homeland of Marl from the Istorian army led by Ronald. In this scene, she is ordered by Richard to wait until he secures the castle before entering, as he feels that he should formally invite her as a guest. Later, she hears Richard's criticism of Runan and mentions that she views Runan as an honorable person because he is fighting for his homeland at such a young age. After Marl is liberated, she and Richard meet Runan for the first time. During the meeting, Runan asks her if she plans to rebuild Leda after she conquers Istoria, and she informs him that she does not intend to do either, but rather she seeks to destroy the Theocratic State of Gerxel and defeat Gwenchaos. When he asks her for her reasons as to why, she tells him that she does not want to live the rest of her life in fear. After this, the meeting is ended by Richard, who claims that Runan is being disrespectful to Tia and exhausting her with questions. Later in the game, she first meets Holmes, who questions her heritage as the princess of Leda and attempts to convince her that she is being manipulated by Richard. She ignores his warning, believing that Richard is simply misunderstood. In Map 21, Tia comes to the aid of Holmes alongside the Leda Alliance Army and the Arial Mercenaries. After Richard reveals their next plan of traveling to the Gerxel Church's base, Sennet instantly becomes concerned about her and asks if she actually agrees to it, and she responds by reassuring him that she does. At the end of Map 38, Tia and Richard are abandoned by all of their soldiers when they fall into a trap set by Gwenchaos. Upon meeting Gwenchaos, she declares that she would rather commit suicide than be sacrificed to Gerxel. In this scene, she is betrayed by Richard, who is deeply angered by her rejection of their marriage. Once she tells Richard that she only rejected him because he proposed to her too suddenly, he asks her if she loves him and demands for her to answer immediately. However, she does give him an answer and he hands her over to Gwenchaos in exchange for control of Leda. Following this, she is changed into her priestess outfit and prepared for the sacrificial ritual. After Katri, Neyfa, and Enteh are slain at the altar of Gerxel, Tia compares Gwenchaos and Teeta to a picture of a young priest with a smiling girl at his side that she saw when she was a child. She also mentions that she pities Gwenchaos, despite her hatred for him, as well as Teeta, because her husband has become a monster. Her words make Gwenchaos notice her resemblance to Teeta, which leads him to demand for Tia to replace his lost wife. Afterwards, she is rescued by a repentant Richard, who is challenged by Gwenchaos in a fight. Although she attempts to stop Richard from fighting, he receives fatal wounds and returns the ☆Seiken Leda to her before he dies. Angered by the deaths of the other shamans and Richard, she attacks Gwenchaos and manages to wound him, which leads him to call for power and transform into Gerxel. Following this, she allies with Runan, Holmes, and Sennet to fight against a revived Gerxel. Before they launch their combined attack to defeat him, she suggests that they pray to Utna for a miracle to happen. After Gerxel is defeated, Tia is deeply troubled and openly wonders how she could apologize to Richard. Once Miradona resurrects Richard, she is relieved of her troubles and returns to his side. Some time later, they are wed and unite Leda and Marl. Personality Tia is a strong-willed and kindhearted warrior who seeks the destruction of the Theocratic State of Gerxel and defeat of Gwenchaos. She is respectful towards almost everyone and does not often express hatred towards others except for Gwenchaos. She is very trusting of others and almost always looks for their good side, which causes her to be naive and prone to being manipulated. These traits are prominently seen in how she deeply trusts Richard and often defends him when the other characters criticize him, unaware that he is initially using her for his own ambitions. She also states that she pities anyone who cannot trust in others like she does and would have no regrets if her trusting nature led to her being betrayed. When Richard betrays her shortly before the final chapter, she does not show any anger towards him, but instead tries to clear up the misunderstanding regarding her rejection to his marriage. In Game Recruitment She appears as an NPC unit in Map 21 but later joins automatically from the start of turn 4 in Map 40. Base Stats Sword Fire Thunder Wind Light |Item= ☆Prelude (M21) Amulet (M21) ☆Seiken Leda (M40) }} Growth Rates |65% |50% |65% |55% |50% |60% |40% |30% |0% |} Supports * Sennet * Richard Overall Tia is a unit with very high base stats, as well as the ability to wield swords in addition to all types of magic. She also possesses high growths, but since she joins so late in the game, they are practically pointless. Regardless, she is very useful while she is available, not to mention required for the final boss. Gallery File:Tia.jpg|Artwork of Tia File:Tia portrait.gif File:Tia & Neyfa (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Tia and Neyfa from the novelization File:Runan, Holmes, Sennet & Tia (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Tia, Runan, Sennet, and Holmes fighting Gerxel from the novelization File:Tia as princess (unused).png|Unused portrait File:Tia as cleric.png|Tia's portrait as a Sister File:Tia as cleric (unused).png|Tia's unused portrait as a Sister